Giroro
| voiced by = , , , , , | wordplay = G66 | alias = Skull-1 Checkmate King 2 Red Daruma Doll | gender = Male | species = Keronian | occupation = Keron Army Soldier (Corporal) |age = Over 10500''K-File: The Official Guidebook'' }} is a main character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked in the Keron Army. Character and Appearance Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He has proven to be very strong and resilient, and has been training to be a soldier nearly his entire life. He is a red adult Keronian with a scar on the left side of his face. He has slanted, large eyes and wears a maroon hat of the same style as most Keronians. His symbol is a small yellow skull. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. In the anime, it shows that he had a photo of him with Garuru and his father before arriving on Earth. Without the belt, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. Giroro refuses to live in the base, preferring to take up residency in a small tent in the backyard. He has shown a deep love for trains, and a strong fear of sea cucumbers and ghosts. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro is afraid of Ketsubakuchiku. In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. However, it seems that he may have taken his training more seriously than his friends in an effort to live up to his families expectations of him. Personality Giroro has a very short temper, and is angered easily by incompetence and acts that he deems unfit for soldiers. Keroro happens to be both incompetent and doesn't play the part of a soldier, so he clashes with Giroro a lot, and the two can often be seen fighting. When Giroro first arrived on Pekopon, he was much more aggressive than he is later in the series, and he frequently used physical force to whip Keroro and the others into shape. He also acted very insubordinate, and left the platoon for a time and tried to take over the planet by himself. Though he is hot-headed and aggressive, he is a good person at heart and he mostly tries to do what he thinks is right and what is best for everyone. He is loyal to his friends and tries to do what he can and what he feels is in order so that they are safe and happy. History Childhood For more information see Chibi Giroro Giroro was a decidedly atypical child. He was unusually intense for someone of his age and at approximately 10 years old he began to train himself vigorously for the army. As in adulthood, he idolized his older brother and was very proud of him (though, unlike in his adult years, he did not feel the fear and intimidation for his brother that he develops later on). Often, it was Giroro rather than Keroro who would often have to save the weak and sickly Zeroro from near fatal disasters. After his military training, he entered a war along with Keroro and Zeroro, and appears to have suffered long-term damage from it; he is easily startled and has a very 'war' mindset. He also once mistook a pinecone for a grenade. he has razor-sharp reflexes and is always expecting an attack. To him, everything is a battle. It is said that Giroro's scar was obtained during a battle, but was revealed that it was actually Keroro who caused the scar.Volume 2Episode 289 Giroro's lifelong dream besides being great like his brother is being a train conductor. Life with the Hinata family Giroro, upon arrival on Pekopon, first gathered information on the Hinata family before finding Keroro and entering the home by exploding through the TV. He set traps all over the house, but was easily defeated by Natsumi who evaded every single one without a scratch. Giroro, impressed by Natsumi's battle skills, spares the Hinata family and ends up living in a tent in their backyard. A while afterwards, he rescues a small cat with pale pink (almost white) fur from the rain, who stays with him in tent to this day. Weapons Giroro wields a large variety of weapons and is known as a renowned guerrilla combatant. He is well-known and has connections within the Keron Army thanks to his veteran-ship and his prowess. Much of the weapons he has been using resemble ones that are used by mobile suits of the Gundam franchise, especially the RX-78. He also has a few mechas under his disposal— both flying and large type. He can summon any weapon at any given time, which is part of Keron technology. His Giroro Guided Missiles are his trademark in the first movie. Costumes and Transformations ; Giro-san : During episode 65, Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal 303. Giroro dresses up as a man in a dark grey suit with a black tie who carries a small brown suitcase. ; Multiple personalities }} ; Werewolf costume : During episode 133, Giroro wears a werewolf costume to a Halloween party. In this outfit, his cap has two round points on it, somewhat like what Keronian girls usually wear as hats but his "ears" are split at the ends. ; Human Giroro :During episode 196, Giroro decides to use the "We Can Make Everyone Alive" gun dropped by Kururu to turn himself human in order to go to the ball with Natsumi. Giroro's human form appears to be tall, well-built with blonde hair. However, his exact facial features remains to be hidden but it is described as being handsome according to Natsumi. ; Red Goblin Giroro : Episode 43-B, after being the test subject for Kururu's goblin gun, Giroro is attired in a traditional, Setsubun goblin outfit. ; Red Fairy Giroro : In episode 278-B, Giroro dons a fairy costume as an explanation for his appearance toward Yayoi Shimotsuki. ; Liquid Giroro : Giroro is transformed into a liquid state by Giruru. ; Ox Giroro : In episode 337-B, Giroro is transformed into a large, monstrous minotaur-like creature for the Platoon's invasion plan. ; Juliet Giroro : Episode 184-B, in a turn of events, Giroro lands the role of Juliet in Natsumi's school play, with Natsumi taking on the part of Romeo. ; Grenade Giroro : In episode 185-A, Giroro is transformed into a bomb by Robobo. ; Puppy Giroro : In Episode 194-B, Giroro is transformed into a puppy courtesy of the "Reverse: We're All Living Together" gun and taken care of by Kururu. It's unclear whether the transformation and Kururu's knowledge of Giroro being the puppy were known/planned all along. ; Princess Giroro : In the second movie, Giroro wears a classic Japanese Princess outfit as a part of Keroro's contest. ; Dragon Giroro : In the fourth movie, Giroro is captured by Shion and is turned into a dragon. In this form he is a red dragon with large wings on his back. He has orange horns that are shorter than the others'. He also has a large cannon on one arm and missiles on the other. ; Ronin Giroro : Giroro's costume in the Musha Keroro saga and Keroro RPG. ; Shelling King Giroro : Giroro's pirate costume from Keroro Pirates and Keroro RPG, he bears similarity to Captain Jack Sparrow of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. ; Lady Costume : In episode 78 (Season 3, Episode 23) ((English: Frogs of the Bermuda Triangle, Japanese: Treasure Hunting should be done on Treasure Island) in which the frogs go to the Bermuda Triangle to find a hidden treasure, Fuyuki and Jessica, the space cop when they open the cell door, find Giroro in a crossdresser women's outfit thought up by Keroro in order to seduce the Viper guards to let them out of their holding cell. ; Reiji : Reiji is introduced as a singing dancing idol invader, part of Operation '' unit. However, he's actually an android remote controlled by Giroro. Kururu researched tastes of Pekoponian girls and created 5 androids that fit their preferences. Giroro controls Reiji using the Invasion Substitute System through a special control room and full body suit hidden inside the Keroro Platoon Headquarters. ; Friend Giroro : Also known as Giroro Girl Type. The female human form taken by Giroro due to the effects of a mysterious substance known as Sandstar in a collaboration with the original Kemono Friends mobile game. Aside from physical appearance, voice and personality also changed. Her voice actress is Eriko Matsui. Giroro's speech pattern changes to a more gender neutral style, even outright feminine at times, having a "cool beauty" presence according to Keroro. However, she repeatedly denies any changes to her personality even when pointed out. ; Handsome Giroro In the Handsome Keroro Gunso Invasion Operation, a collaboration with the Smiral merchandising label, the Keroro platoon become handsome men due to an invention created by Kururu in order to become popular with girls to obtain more invasion funds. Relationships 'Giroro's Father' Ever since Giroro was young, he wanted to be an excellent Keronian army soldier, just like his father. Other then that, Giroro doesn't interact much with his father, other than stating that his childhood was a bit volatile due to his father's being a bit of a maniac. 'Garuru' Giroro's older brother. Giroro looked up to him when he was a child, calling him . He has since dropped the honorific, presumably out of respect for his brother's rank and due to their age (though he has slipped up once or twice).K-File: The Official Guidebook Giroro reveres Garuru and seems to feel an intense intimidation bordering on fear towards him, despite Garuru not presenting a specific threat to him. Keroro, Pururu, and Dororo Keroro and Zeroro were childhood friends with Giroro. He was basically the normal kid of the group, sometimes getting dragged along on the group's misadventures. He developed a crush on Chibi Pururu, like the rest of the group, but has since grown out of it. Giroro gets easily annoyed by Keroro's incompetence as a leader and often beats and yells at him. However, Giroro gives him the benefit of the doubt and when asked to go through with one of Keroro's Invasion plans, Giroro usually does so because he has an undying hope that it's "different this time". Despite the constant fighting, Keroro and Giroro still see each other as friends and often do activities together such as synchronized swimming. Giroro is arguably the most kind to Dororo, having an appreciation for his skills as a ninja and assassin. The two often talk to each other and act as old friends. Despite this, Giroro tends to forget Dororo much like the rest of his platoon. Natsumi Hinata Since Natsumi made it through Giroro's traps that he set and due to their somewhat similar mindsets, the two bonded and Natsumi became his partner and crush. It's been shown that it's possible that Natsumi has a slight crush on Giroro. Giroro has a passionate crush on the young girl, and (especially towards the beginning of the series) he gets flustered when she speaks to him. Giroro gets very jealous when it comes to someone that Natsumi has affections for and often watches her secretly when he sees her with a potential rival such as Koyuki Azumaya. Kururu Giroro dislikes Kururu due to opposing ideas (Brain vs. Brawn) and does not interact with him a whole lot, though he does get flustered when Kururu teases him and the sergeant major seems to make Giroro uncomfortable. Kururu often chooses Giroro as a testing subject in later seasons, much to Giroro's anger and embarrassment. Neko Giroro took in Neko (Miss Furbottom in the Funimation dub) from the rain and also gave her food. Neko has since remained Giroro's pet and friend. Giroro states that Neko is always close to him, but he doesn't mind. Koyuki Azumaya Giroro seems to be jealous of Natsumi's and Koyuki's relationship, and he views Koyuki as a threat to his chance (however nonexistent it may be) at being Natsumi's partner. Koyuki does not appear to share these feelings, however. Calling Giroro Trivia * The color of Giroro's afro is blonde, which is the same color as his hair in his human form. * In Episode 89, he had split into seven different characters all of them showing a different aspect in Giroro. Ironically, only one of them was exactly war hungry. The others were more akin to housewives. * Giroro's first kiss was with Saburo in episode 265. * Giroro has stated that he has literal 100% accuracy when shooting. * He's had a hatred of cockroaches since childhood and know many weakness about them. In the anime they are called "Gs". *Giroro knows semaphore. *He might be the oldest out of the five platoon members due to that fact that he is called old the most. *Giroro is an excellent sweet potato farmer (episode 131) and cooker. *His design might be a reference to Proto Man And Break Man from the Megaman series. * Giroro is said to be 70 centimeters tall by 3M , meaning he is around 2.2 ft. This means he is taller then Keroro (who is 1.8 ft tall). ** In the manga Giroro is stated to be 55.5 cm (1.8 ft), making him the same height as Keroro and he weighs 5.555 kg (12.2 lbs). Etymology Giro literally translates to "round" in Italian. References Category:Characters Category:Giroro Category:Male Category:Keronians Category:Keron Army Category:Partner Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Platoon Category:T.A.S.T Category:Game Characters Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Singers Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Frog